


brutus

by undread



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Owada Daiya's Death, Owada Mondo Swears, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Jealousy, Sibling Rivalry, Trans Owada Mondo, author projects onto mondo again, ishimaru toranosuke is mentioned, not by name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undread/pseuds/undread
Summary: i've been watching him for my entire lifei hate the air he breathes
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon & Oowada Mondo, Owada Daiya & Owada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	brutus

**Author's Note:**

> if i said fuck as much as i WANTED TO in this fic it would be another 800 words long

Everything is always about Daiya.

Daiya's dead and shit is still about him and it pisses Mondo off so much. As the youngest in the gang, Mondo always had something to prove. He didn't know what. Everyone always hung on Daiya's shoulder, they listened to every word he said and Mondo didn't know why that made him so mad until someone just flat out told him.

"I don't know why Daiya even keeps you around." It was one of the oldest members that said it, Daiya's friend. "You try so hard to be as good as boss but you'll always be second best, you know that."

_Second best._ The phrase pissed him off. He'd rather be last than second best. If he was in second place then he just wasn't trying hard enough, he had to try harder, he had to keep trying and trying and trying. _He has to be in first place._

Being in first place led to a lot of things. It led to a lot of responsibility he didn't want, it led to leadership he couldn't handle and it led to pills and a request- an order, really- to stay away from trucks if possible. It led to needing to fill Daiya's shoes, it led to wearing black instead of white. It led to more fights, it led to carrying that flag that was a symbol of his gang and a symbol of how much of his life he fucked up.

What happened wasn't Daiya's fault. It was Mondo's. Mondo is in first place now, that's what he wanted, but shit couldn't be worse for him. He can't deal with anything, he can't comprehend his own situation, and the fact that everything is still about Daiya pisses him off more than anything. Daiya's death rules his life and Mondo is so fucking angry.

Mondo's admitted to Hopes Peak with the title of the _Ultimate Biker Gang Leader_ and he feels fucking filthy hearing it. It's a stolen title, it's not his. It pisses Mondo off, everything about the letter pisses him off and Hopes Peak itself pisses him off when he gets there. Everyone hates him and he hates everyone.

He doesn't talk to anyone until he does. Leon Kuwata is shorter than Mondo and if the biker didn't know any better he'd say he fuckin' hated him. Leon and him mesh though, they're _boys_ boys and they break shit and skip class and Mondo actually feels good doing it.

Leon asks about his family one day and everything seems to stop. Mondo can't even have a fucking friend without Daiya getting involved. Daiya's dead and he somehow still worms his way into shit.

"My family isn't important," Mondo said in reply, really fucking hoping that Leon would just drop it. Leon doesn't drop anything though, except his practice, apparently.

"Come on," he pushes, "you gotta have someone. Mom? Dad? Sibling? Cousin?"

There's a centimeter of hesitation on the word _cousin_ and Mondo's brain fucking erupts, but he doesn't want Leon in his business, so he'll stay out of Leon's. "I'm serious, my family ain't important. Shut up about it."

"C'mon, Mondo-"

"Leon."

The punk pouts like an upset child and Mondo feels kinda fucking stupid for wasting his time. The baseball player walks away, _whatever man, I don't wanna hang out anymore,_ and Mondo just lets him go. It's Daiya's fault, a little bit. Mondo needs to blame something and it's Daiya's fault, a little bit.

Mondo's back to not having any friends and he can't stop lashing out. He can't deal with his anger and he gets in trouble for it, like he's five and being put in timeout. That's essentially what happens, actually.

That stupid fucking hall monitor. There is _everything_ wrong with him. His eyes are red and he's stupidly pale and his hair is black like Daiya's and it pisses Mondo off so much. Everytime Mondo breaks something, that dumbass is there to call him out on it. _I'll see you after school, Owada._ Mondo wants to break his fucking teeth, Mondo wants him to bleed.

That day, on the way to detention, he sees Leon and that singer chick duck into a bathroom and he knows exactly what's about to happen. Leon had moved on so fast and Mondo couldn't just keep himself under control. He didn't stick around.

They know absolutely fucking nothing about each other. Kiyotaka doesn't seem to care and somehow that pisses Mondo off more than if he did care. Everyone Mondo met needed to ask, they had to know about Daiya. Kiyotaka doesn't give a shit and that felt wrong, it was another reason for Mondo to see Kiyotaka as _just fucking wrong._ Mondo wants so badly to beat the shit out of him. He's just looking down at the stupid desk and Mondo fantasizes about slamming his face into it.

"You're such a fucking asshole," he says, and Kiyotaka looks up at him.

"I don't see what I did," he replies, his voice is stiff and it projects, like he's fucking desperate to be heard. "And please watch your language, Owada."

"Shut the fuck up," Mondo growls, "Don't fucking call me _Owada_ like that. Do you even fucking know my first name?"

"Of course I do," he answers, like Mondo's an idiot. He probably does think Mondo's an idiot. "Your first name is Mondo."

"Good job, genius." Kiyotaka stifled and Mondo could feel his frown become a grin.

"Please don't call me a genius."

"Why not?" Mondo asks, his voice teasing, "It's true, Mr. Perfect, you're a genius, everyone thinks so. I think you're dumb as shit, but everyone calls you such a genius, such a smart ass fucking genius."

"Please stop." He looks like he's going to cry. Mondo thinks, for a second, he might have gone too far, but he doesn't really care. He feels good insulting this kid.

"Gimme one reason to, genius, I'm sure you can think of one."

"It's-" Kiyotaka swallows heavily, he's trying so hard to not cry it's kinda fucking hilarious. "It reminds me of horrible things, please stop."

"Aw, boo hoo." Mondo fake pouts and gets up to walk closer to the kid at his desk. He leans in real close to Kiyotaka's face, only a few inches away and the blackette is trying desperately to back up, to get away from Mondo. He's visibly uncomfortable and Mondo doesn't care. "Remind you how everyone thinks you're so fuckin' smart? I can't be around trucks, I see one and fucking shut down." Kiyotaka didn't ask about Daiya, but Daiya needs to be involved. Daiya needs to be mentioned. Daiya rules Mondo's life from his grave. "My brother got fucking hit by a truck and it's all my fucking fault, I bet what you went through is _real_ tough."

"My grandfather abused me," was all the hall monitor said in reply, "for years."

Everything froze. Suddenly Mondo feels so, so much worse, he feels like absolute shit cause this kid is just like him and Mondo was throwing it in his face, Mondo felt fucking good making this kid have a mental breakdown all cause he couldn't fucking cope with his own bullshit. Mondo is pissed at himself and he's pissed at Daiya, because it's still Daiya's fault a little bit, but Mondo is starting to realize that maybe not everything is Daiya's fault, really. Maybe it's Mondo's.

"Everyone called my grandfather a genius, and then he would come home and-" Kiyotaka stops, like he doesn't know if he can or should talk about it. "That's why I don't like being called a genius."

"I'm... I'm so sorry," Mondo says, "I didn't know, holy shit I'm so sorry-"

"I really don't think you are." The forwardness takes Mondo back some. "No one knows. No one cares, I doubt you care and I doubt you're sorry." He's crying hard, and he looks like he's about to snap, like this has been a long time coming. "People act like I can't hear, people act like I don't know what they say. I'm not dumb, I'm not stupid, I can hear you all just fine and I hear _every single thing_ you all say about me." He breathes shakily, through his clenched teeth. "I've ignored it. For so long, I've ignored it. But never- never has someone been so disrespectful to go _out of their way_ to say that word to me. Never has someone _shoved it at me_ quite so hard."

"I'm sorry-"

"I don't believe you," Kiyotaka says, quietly, the quietest Mondo has ever heard him. "I just don't believe you."

The room is quiet and Kiyotaka grabs his bag, shoving his folders into it so uncarefully, so unlike him. Mondo genuinely feels so fucking bad and he wants to say something, anything, but he doesn't know what to say. He can't bring himself to say anything. He just genuinely fucked up and he doesn't really know how to deal with it.

_Mondo wouldn't let anything be his fault. What happened to Daiya was his fault and if he had any more guilt on his shoulders he would break, so everything else had to be Daiya's fault. It was only fair. It all was Daiya's fault, if only a little bit. Mondo can't let it be his fault._

"Your hour is up. You can go now, Owada."

He doesn't know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> hey u guys know how in mondo's character art his jacket is white but in game the jacket is black? i think it's cause he's mourning daiya. maybe.
> 
> sidenote i dont know if im gonna update this? idk if i wanna do another chapter. i might


End file.
